


Брачные игры

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Furry, M/M, Post-Episode: s26e04 Survival, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Если бы серию «Выживание» снимали с Пятым. В итоге Доктор заражается и оказывается вместе с Мастером в затруднительном положении.





	Брачные игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mating Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473929) by TARDIScrash. 



> Серия «Выживание» — та самая, где Мастер превращается в ~~котика~~ гепарда, а в фике, соответственно, и Доктор тоже. В какой-то степени это даже фурри. Но все разумны, само собой.

Он помнил — смутно, потому что вспоминать хоть что-нибудь из тех далеких дней сейчас почти невозможно, — что все было гораздо сложнее. Но теперь для Мастера жизнь стала прекрасной. Даже в нынешнем состоянии удовлетворить Мастера было непросто, но в данных обстоятельствах он имел все, чего только мог пожелать.

Владычество Мастера не подлежало сомнению. Ни одно из существ, бродивших по его земле, не могло претендовать даже на долю его разума или силы. Его королевство простиралось на расстояние, которое он мог пройти за день, и еще наполовину от этого. Земля, цветущая и богатая, отлично кормила его. Луга, леса и ручьи, роскошные, буйные и прекрасные, существовали только для его удовольствия.

В самом сердце королевства таилось чудо — укрывшаяся в рощице (не)большая синяя пещера. Скорее даже дом: пещера о нем заботилась. Когда Мастер уходил слишком далеко, она, казалось, звала его обратно. При скудной добыче мать-пещера всегда давала ему пищу. Раненый или усталый, он проводил ночь в ее странных, бесконечных белых покоях и исцелялся, восстанавливал силы.

И дом, и владения доставляли Мастеру много радости, но больше всего дорожил он своим супругом. В то время, когда они носили имена, его называли бы Доктором. Сейчас их осталось только двое, и потребность в таких вещах, как имя, растаяла в прошлом, как и множество других бессмысленных сложностей. Горячая кровь, текущая в венах, удерживала внимание обоих в настоящем и крепко связывала друг с другом.

Другое существо, супруг, Доктор — единственный в королевстве, которого Мастер мог бы назвать равным себе, — был смыслом его жизни, и ничто не приносило большую радость, чем забота о супруге, знание, что он столь же доволен, как и сам Мастер. Это казалось ему чем-то незыблемым и вечным, законом природы. Солнце встает, приходит ночь, а они навеки связаны с Доктором.

***

Как и сам Мастер, Доктор был умен, вечно возился с кусочками камня, дерева или костей, изготавливая для себя маленькие безделушки, следил за другими животными — не ради охоты, ради простого наблюдения за их образом жизни, — и глядел на огоньки, россыпью покрывавшие ночное небо, с изумлением и чем-то вроде тоски. Как и Мастер, он был быстрым и сильным: большие руки с острыми когтями, выдающиеся клыки, наметившиеся над нижней губой, — но Доктор был светлее и тоньше, и пятна на его шкуре были светло-коричневыми, а не почти черными, как у Мастера.

Доктор любил все исследовать. Каждый день он отправлялся в одну из неизведанных им ранее сторон владений Мастера, выбирался за пределы знакомых им земель в поисках новых достопримечательностей и территорий. Находя что-нибудь чудесное, он устремлялся к Мастеру и вел его туда, чтобы они могли оставить это место себе.

Последняя вылазка Доктора подарила им прекраснейший пруд с чистой, свежей водой. Это было озерцо с небольшим водопадом, безостановочно лившимся с высокой, блестящей скалы. Его окружал густой лес, полный ярких цветов и птичьих трелей, отрезал озеро от окружающего мира. Представляя находку Мастеру, Доктор сиял от гордости, а тот, подбредя к нему, потерся носом о его щеку и замурлыкал от удовольствия.

Довольный похвалой Мастера, Доктор немедленно плюхнулся в озеро. Мастер, наблюдавший за ним с берега, на мгновение перепугался, когда его супруг исчез под водой. Он осторожно подошел к краю и уставился на размытые очертания в глубине. Фигура внезапно рванулась вперед и вынырнула, разбрызгивая воду и окатив Мастера с головой.

Доктор хрипло расхохотался, но не прошло и минуты, как Мастер прыгнул и облил водой их обоих, подняв в воздух водопад брызг и согнав с деревьев перепуганную стайку птиц. Они стали игриво бороться, пытаясь погрузить друг друга под воду — но только попеременно теряли точку опоры, снова и снова меняясь ролями.

Доктор рванулся к берегу, Мастер поплыл за ним и, снова прыгнув, прижал его к земле. Сопротивляясь и пытаясь вырваться, Доктор огрызнулся и выпустил когти, оставляя на предплечьях Мастера тонкие алые полосы, но Мастер держал его, крепко сжимая шею зубами так, чтобы не прокусить кожу. Доктор рычал и шипел, но успокаивался с каждым вздохом. Мастер легонько встряхнул Доктора, тот расслабился и замурлыкал.

Ослабив хватку, Мастер провел языком по красным точкам, которые оставили его зубы. Потерся о шею Доктора, о грудь, прижался к покрытой пятнами коже, показывая, что не хотел причинить боль, что хочет лишь этого.

Он ощутил запах нарастающего возбуждения Доктора, вкус пота под каплями чистой озерной воды на коже. Это захлестнуло все чувства, вскружило голову, мир сжался до узкой полоски, в которой существовал лишь Доктор.

А тот приподнял бедра, показывая своему супругу, чего именно хочет. Заурчав, в ответ Мастер резко дернул бедрами: движение, которое вызвало у Доктора долгий низкий стон. Издавая при каждом выдохе тихий, мурлыкающий рык, Мастер наклонился к лежащему и погрузил нос в пучок меха между его ног. Глубоко втянул в себя запах и потерся щекой о возбужденный член. Доктор впустил в его плечо когти, но в этом состоянии боль едва ощущалась. Мастер провел вдоль члена языком — снова и снова, то долгими, умывающими движениями, то едва касаясь кончиком.

Доктор, лежащий под ним, застонал и поднял бедра, требуя большего, но Мастер заставил его лечь, прижимая к земле. Предупреждающе зарычав, Доктор вонзил когти глубже в его плечи, зашипел и начал бороться, и Мастеру пришлось слезть с него, чтобы снова укусить за шею и заставить слушаться.

Тогда Доктор смог вывернуться из хватки, но Мастер немедленно прыгнул на него. Они покатились по земле, разбрасывая в стороны грунт и обрывки мха, пока Доктор не прижал Мастера к земле — тот зубами вцепился ему в плечо, когтями — в руки.

Доктор, счастливо зажмурившись и тяжело дыша, потерся о бедра Мастера, который, почувствовав, что хватка Доктора ослабла, высвободил руку и потянулся к его члену, прижавшись собственным к мягкой коже живота. Так они и терлись друг о друга, то принюхиваясь, то прихватывая кожу зубами, где могли дотянуться, пока Доктор, дрожа и постанывая, не кончил. Вскоре Мастер последовал его примеру.

Усталые, они свернулись калачиком на лесном мху и погрузились в сон.

***

Мастера разбудил внезапный шум и, открыв глаза, он увидел, что Доктор, раскрыв потемневшие от тревоги глаза, сидит. Его тоже что-то разбудило. Сквозь лес снова пронесся рев, и земля задрожала. Мастер взглянул на Доктора: в его глазах плескался страх, такой же, как и в его собственных. Они немедленно бросились бежать к дому.

Злобный рев, преследовавший их, постепенно нарастал. Деревья вокруг тряслись, другие звери в ужасе разбегались прочь из своих нор и гнезд. Но Доктор и Мастер продолжали бежать, не сбавляя темпа, хотя и устали от долгого бега. Они были созданы для скоростного броска, а не для длинной погони, и безопасный дом находился слишком далеко. Мастер не мог думать, не мог планировать, все мысли, которые мелькали в голове, касались отчаянной нужды сбежать от угрозы.

Мастер и Доктор выбежали из леса на травянистую равнину. Позади послышался грохот расколотой древесины, листья зашумели, и рев, который их преследовал, зазвучал громче. Бросив взгляд через плечо, Мастер увидел что-то непонятное. Не животное — он даже описать этого не мог. Из него исходил яркий, как свет солнца, луч. Давно похороненная часть его рассудка подобрала слово «транспорт», но знание, как зовут чудовище, не делало его дальше от них.

Страх заставил его ускориться, но тело и так выдавало все, на что было способно. Неожиданно чудовище позвало их: скрипучий неестественный голос, такой громкий, что болезненно отдавался в ушах.

— Остановитесь! Мы с медицинского судна «Соловей»! Мы не причиним вреда!

Мастер не сбавил шаг, но, оглянувшись, он заметил, что Доктор на секунду заколебался. Секунда получилась очень долгой, и Мастер только и мог, что в ужасе наблюдать, как чудовище догоняет Доктора, затягивает вверх и мчится в другую сторону. В тот же миг Мастер рванул за ним с такой скоростью, которой его усталое, измученное тело не смогло бы достичь даже ради собственного спасения. Эта штука забрала Доктора, его супруга, единственного равного во всем мире. Нельзя дать ему уйти!

Он бежал, напрягая все силы, легкие горели, а от усталости тошнило, но чудовише без усилий катилось прочь, удаляясь и удаляясь. Но Мастер все бежал, пока не отказали ноги. Как бы ему ни хотелось идти дальше, они не могли сделать ни шагу, и пришлось это признать. Торопиться больше не получалось. Бессильно глядя, как чудовище, увозившее Доктора, скрылось среди деревьев, Мастер лег, уткнулся мордой в лапы и стонал, пока Доктор не исчез из виду. Вскоре усталость столкнула его в сон.

***

При первых же лучах света Мастер проснулся и немедленно последовал за своим супругом. Это оказалось нетрудно. Похитившее его чудовище оставило на своем пути заметный след разрушений, по которому Мастер и пошел. Спустя несколько часов он нашел посреди поля странную вещь, которой там раньше не было. Круглую и гладкую, почти как яйцо, но она напоминала и то, что находилось внутри их дома — (не)большую пещеру, наполненную странными чудесами. Но эта штука ощущалась иначе. От нее не становилось спокойно или хорошо. И она не призывала своим теплом — оставалась холодной, бросала ему вызов.

Мастер обошел гигантское яйцо по кругу, стараясь держаться в отдалении, но пристально разглядывая. Яйцо вдруг вытянуло одну из своих частей вперед, и он, нырнув в высокую траву, смотрел, как из получившейся конечности выезжает такое же чудовище, которое похитило Доктора.

Мастер тут же сорвался с места. Доктор должен находиться внутри, так что и Мастеру нужно было оказаться там же. Он подбежал к отростку и прыгнул внутрь, когда тот уже начал сжиматься. Забежав внутрь, Мастер обнаружил огромную, ярко освещенную пещеру, полную чудовищ вроде того, которого он только что видел. В ужасе он заозирался, но через миг понял, что ни одно из них не двигается. Они не спали — никакого дыхания, просто лежали неподвижно, словно камни. Единственное, что двигалось — два двуногих существа, тут же убежавшие прочь.

Быстро оглядевшись, среди резко пахнущего, неживого запаха, заполнившего зал, Мастер учуял Доктора. И помчался за ним, к двери, через которую выбрались те, другие существа, и она, скользнув в сторону, открылась перед ним. Принюхиваясь, Мастер шагнул через порог и в поисках Доктора помчался по коридору. Почти немедленно свет в пещере мигнул, и вокруг зазвучал бестелесный голос:

— Нарушен карантин, нарушен карантин, вернитесь в охраняемую зону!

После крика ничего не произошло. Никто не напал в ответ на зов. На самом деле, если Мастер и натыкался на бродивших по залам существ, они, заметив его, немедленно скрывались из виду.

Он смог пройти по следу Доктора вплоть до двери, которая не открылась перед ним, как остальные. Мастер безуспешно начал царапать ее, едва задевая когтями гладкую поверхность. Стал горделиво расхаживать перед преградой, рыча и фыркая, но и это не принесло никакого результата. Потом Мастер услышал приближающийся топот. Еще больше существ, которые бежали от него раньше, но теперь они держали в руках крупные предметы — видимо, это придавало им храбрости.

Вынужденный бросить след Доктора, теперь Мастер мчался по коридору прочь от преследователей. За каждым углом их скрывалось все больше, и в нем вскипала паника. Голос, раздававшийся из стен, регулярно выкрикивал снова и снова, словно сзывая все больше и больше народу. Мастер боялся, что не увидит больше ни Доктора, ни собственное королевство.

Но неожиданное появление заставило его замереть в недоверии. Это был Доктор! Мастер едва мог его узнать. Он стоял выпрямившись, и его тело почти полностью покрывала ткань. Глаза стали темно-голубыми, а шерсть гладко и аккуратно покрывала голову. Хуже всего было то, что он неправильно пах — похоже, но слабее, замаскированный чем-то химически-цветочным. Все в Докторе теперь, казалось, было призвано скрывать его сущность. В смеси страха и смущения Мастер заскулил на возможно-Доктора, а тот раскрыл объятья перед ним. Учитывая преследователей, у Мастера оставалось немного выбора, и он бросился к Доктору, облегченно вздохнув, когда тот, защищая, крепко обнял его.

— Тс-с-с, Мастер, все будет хорошо, — мягко проговорил Доктор. Ощутив на руке легкий укол, Мастер привалился к нему, и все вокруг потемнело.

***

Мастер медленно проснулся, и первое, что заполонило его сознание — ужасная боль во всех мышцах. Она не была невыносимой, но и не обращать на нее внимания не получалось. И, когда он заставил себя сесть, только усилилась.

Он находился в тускло освещенной белой, стерильно чистой комнате, похожей на все другие медицинские учреждения, виденные Мастером раньше. Он был один, и никаких окон — не понять, где именно он находится. Собрав немного сил, Мастер встал и попробовал добраться до компьютерного терминала у изголовья. Из-за движения дернулась трубка капельницы, воткнутая в руку, и причинила изрядную боль, пока он не выдернул ее прочь. Вырвавшись из оков, Мастер сумел дотянуться до терминала и вызвать свое досье, но, прежде чем он успел прочитать хоть слово, дверь открылась, и вошла женщина в лабораторном халате, надетом поверх коричневого комбинезона. Она бросила на Мастера прямой, открытый взгляд.

А он немедленно завертел головой, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло сойти за оружие, если все пойдет не гладко. Ничего не нашел, но женщина подошла ближе без всякой угрозы, так что Мастер понадеялся, что сможет выбраться из любой опасности и с помощью разговоров.

— Мистер Смит? — спросила женщина. Мастер решил, что лучше всего будет признать себя тем, кем они его считают. В конце концов, они о нем заботились, по крайней мере, не причинили вреда.

— Да, — испытал он собственный голос. Он звучал сухо, скорее, как скрипучий шепот. Женщина наполнила водой стакан, стоявший у изголовья, и предложила Мастеру. Взяв стакан, он осторожно понюхал воду и поднес к губам.

— Рада сообщить вам, что вы полностью поправляетесь.

— Великолепно.

Он не мог вспомнить, от чего именно должен был поправиться, но полное выздоровление — без сомнения отличная новость. Он выпил еще.

— Ваш муж тоже поправляется и хотел бы увидеться, если вы чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо.

Мастер подавился и выплюнул почти всю воду на больничный халат.

— Прошу прощения. — Женщина моргнула. — Доктор Джон Смит ваш партнер, не так ли? Когда мы вас зарегистрировали, он обозначил ваши отношения именно так.

Эти слова задели что-то в сознании, и в памяти всплыли новые, обширные фрагменты. Все время, проведенное на планете, совместная жизнь, охота, спаривание… Мастер перевел восходы и закаты в дни и времена года… годы — целых три. Невероятно, и тем не менее именно так и случилось.

Женщина с тревогой уставилась на него, но позволила разложить все по полочкам. Наверное, привыкла к подобным реакциям.

— Да, конечно, — через некоторое время отозвался Мастер, все еще пытаясь глубже вникнуть в суть произошедшего. — Я тоже буду рад его видеть.

Кивнув, женщина мило улыбнулась, из-за чего стала выглядеть гораздо моложе.

— Когда мы подобрали его, он бредил, как и в большинстве столь же тяжелых случаев, и ваш тоже, но едва заговорив, он только и просил вернуть ему супруга. Когда зараженные сохраняют после трансформации прежние отношения, большая редкость. Видимо, вы были очень дороги друг другу.

Мастер молча кивнул, не зная, что на это ответить. После обмена любезностями женщина, называвшая себя медсестрой, вышла из палаты, оставив Мастера наедине с собственными размышлениями. Конечно, Доктор был ему дорог. Именно Доктор был всем смыслом его существования. Невозможно это отрицать. Все, чего он желал, были Доктор и власть — и разделить вторую с первым.

Но Доктор был капризен. Его увлеченность то нарастала, то сходила на нет, порой всего за одну ночь, и Мастер даже не мечтал, чтобы Доктор мог ощутить ту же связь, которую чувствовал между ними он сам — что бы ни случилось. И даже если ощутил бы, то вряд ли признал вслух или стал действовать под ее влиянием.

Мастер не смел надеяться завладеть его вниманием, используя общепринятые средства. Так что они веками сражались друг с другом, но не держа при этом зла. Если Мастер и желал его смерти, то лишь под влиянием гнева — ведь Доктор не хотел быть на его стороне. Какой бы ущерб Мастер ни причинял, он всегда надеялся, что Доктор может расстроить его планы. Обычная привязанность ни за что не удержала бы его, а ловушки и заговоры по крайней мере обеспечат его возвращение.

На совсем краткий миг Мастер задался вопросом: может, не улетев с той планете, он стал бы гораздо счастливее? Нет, глупости. Что за мысль — решить, что он может отказаться от умственных способностей ради чего, какого-то дикарского варианта семейной жизни? Ради иллюзии довольства? Ради Доктора? Задумавшись о том, чего он совершил просто ради внимания Доктора, Мастер решил, что это больше похоже на правду, чем он готов признать — даже перед самим собой.

Откинувшись на подушки, Мастер со страхом и нетерпением ждал, когда Доктор появится в дверях. И уже начал клевать носом — дневная усталость одолевала его, — когда в комнату вошел Доктор. Выглядел он хорошо, даже в чужих штанах и рубашке, и выздоравливать начал гораздо раньше, чем Мастер — так сказала медсестра, — но по его лицу было трудно что-то понять. Стоило ли надеяться, что Доктор думает о произошедшем не только как о грандиозном бесчестии? Был только один способ выяснить. Собравшись с силами, Мастер постарался выглядеть максимально отстраненным и настороженным.

— Доктор.

— Мастер.

Один признал другого, и Мастер представил себе: не будь он так измотан, они бы осторожно кружили друг вокруг друга. Мастер поднял голову и посмотрел на Доктора: тот выглядел опрятно и часто, как и всегда до жизни на той планете, — и его обожгло желанием снова увидеть ту версию Доктора, которая счастливо сворачивалась клубком у него на коленях, а не сидела на самом краешке кровати, близко, но сознательно не прикасаясь к нему, и даже не встречаясь взглядом.

— Где мы? — спросил в конце концов Мастер, раз уж Доктор не хотел начать разговор сам.

— Медицинский корабль, где-то в шестьдесят втором веке человеческой эры. Насколько можно сказать, мы в хороших руках.

— Что произошло? — спросил Мастер.

— Они вылечили нас от вируса, — просто ответил Доктор.

— Я это отлично понял по отсутствию когтей и возвращению способности мыслить.

— А, точно.

— Может, стоит начать с начала?

— И закончить, подойдя к концу? — усмехнулся Доктор, но сник, когда Мастер сделал вид, что не понял шутки.

Глубоко вздохнув, Доктор собрался с мыслями, все еще не глядя на Мастера.

— Я обнаружил, что ты снова задумал какую-то дурацкую махинацию с народом планеты, без особого воображения названной Планетой гепардов. Ты подхватил вирус, который превратил всех ее жителей в гуманоидных кошек, но из-за уникальных особенностей твоего организма физические изменения проявились лишь частично. Пытаясь освободить туземных обитателей из-под твоей власти, я тоже подхватил его и начал меняться. Успел отослать друзей куда-то в безопасное место, а нас — в ТАРДИС, и попытался отправиться в эту самую, очень развитую больницу, но, прежде чем я закончил вводить программу, вирус одолел мой рассудок, так что мы остались на планете.

— Ясно, — сказал Мастер, пытаясь собрать хоть какие-то воспоминания об этих событиях, но собрав только смутные обрывки. — Спасибо, Доктор, — добавил он скорее для того, чтобы снова заставить его говорить, чем из-за непреодолимого желания выразить благодарность. Мастер очень соскучился по звуку его голоса и хотел услышать его снова.

— Я… ну… Я делал то, что считал наилучшим. Вряд ли я мог бросить тех людей тебе на съедение.

— Разумеется.

— Да.

Их снова накрыла удушливая, неудобная тишина. И они оба чувствовали, какой главный вопрос сейчас довлеет над ними, но ни один из них в этом бы не признался.

Доктор пялился в сторону двери, Мастер изучал собственные руки, но время от времени они бросали друг на друга быстрые взгляды. И, встретившись глазами, они не смогли отвернуться. Удивительно — несмотря на изменение цвета, привязанность так и не исчезла из глаз Доктора. Он выжидающе глядел на Мастера, нервно перебирая пальцами.

— Довольно странно, — начал Мастер издали, стараясь не слишком надеяться, — что персонал клиники считает меня твоим мужем.

Доктор со свистом втянул в себя воздух и выпрямился, выглядя до ужаса виноватым.

— А. Да. Я… ну… когда меня нашли, я едва осознавал, что делаю. Едва мог говорить.

— И все же умудрился рассказать им об этом.

— Они спрашивали, я отвечал настолько, насколько в то время мог. Пока мы жили на планете, мы были… м-м-м… довольно близки. Тогда я еще страдал от последствий вируса и мое сознание не прояснилось.

— Тогда я весьма удивлен, как у тебя хватило способностей назвать свой любимый псевдоним.

— Я и не смог. Имя я назвал, когда начал выздоравливать. А поправлять остальное… ну… было довольно сложно. 

— Следовательно, теперь я мистер Смит. Любящий муж.

— Да. Ну, извини, если это причинило тебе неудобства. Мы скоро сможем отправиться отсюда прочь, и ты обо всем забудешь.

— Мы? — негромко уточнил Мастер.

— О. Что ж, я хотел сказать, ты сможешь отправиться… на самом деле, нет. Э-э-э… понимаешь, моя ТАРДИС. Да. Моя ТАРДИС уже оправилась после той планеты, но твоя осталась там же. Как только мы ее обнаружим, ты, ну, сможешь… — На этом слове Доктор настолько взволновался, что Мастеру стало его жаль. — Сможешь делать что пожелаешь.

— Что пожелаю?

— Надеюсь, ты приметил планету-другую, которую хотел бы покорить.

— А ты, конечно же, прибудешь в скором времени, чтобы вырвать ее у меня из лап.

— Естестенно. — Доктор закрыл глаза и произнес так быстро, что его едва можно было понять: — Мымоглибысэкономитьвремяиотправитьсявместе. — Потом, не дав Мастеру и слова вставить, Доктор тут же пошел на попятную и, защищаясь, пробормотал: — Вообще-то… ну, это, наверное, совершенно безумная идея. Пока мы жили на планете, то были не в себе, и это ничего не значит. Скорее всего, это просто остаточные симптомы вируса, поразившего наш разум, и они просто пройдут, когда мы выздоровеем. Но, — Доктор задержал дыхание, — до тех пор предложение остается в силе.

— Нет.

На лице Доктора проступило изумление и явственная обида. Он отшатнулся, но Мастер схватил его за руку, не давая встать.

— Ты неправ, мой дорогой. Если избавиться от сложностей и личных запретов, то партнерство — наше естественное состояние. Мы могли сражаться, убить друг друга, словно дикари, какими мы и являлись, но этого не случилось. Мы были счастливой парой и даже не помышляли о другом. Будет совершенным безумием, если мы не останемся вместе.

Доктор выдавил короткий смешок и покачал головой.

— Все может быть гораздо сложнее, Мастер.

— Возможно. Если ты сам решишь все усложнить. — Мастер привлек Доктора к себе и поцеловал, а тот немедленно ответил — словно следуя инстинкту.

— Тогда ладно. — Доктор отстранился, на его лице сияла широкая, оптимистичная улыбка. — На самом деле, я совершенно не против подобных занятий, когда мои способности полностью восстановлены. Могу только представить, насколько все станет приятнее.

— Жаль, на самом деле, — вздернув бровь, Мастер покосился на дверь, — что при тебе больше нет той маленькой отвертки, заблокировать дверь.

Глянув через плечо, Доктор на секунду задумался. И, когда он встал и подошел к двери, его настроение, без сомнения, намного улучшилось. Окинув дверь взглядом, Доктор хмыкнул, а затем дернул лицевую панель замка и вытащил оттуда пучок проводов.

— Не слишком изящно, — впечатленный в какой-то мере, улыбнулся Мастер.

— Да, зато эффективно. Наверное, следует время от времени вспоминать о толике дикости. — Вернувшись к Мастеру, Доктор сорвал с себя одежду и забрался к нему в постель. — Итак, с чего начнем?

***

Говорят, что никто не может полностью выздороветь от гепардского вируса. Пациент, даже вернувшись в прежнее состояние, навсегда сохранит в себе что-то от планеты и ее жителей. Лечащая медсестра согласилась с этим общеизвестным утверждением, когда техники корабля смогли наконец починить дверь в секции «бета-9», и она нашла Доктора и мистера Смита свернувшимися в клубочек на спутанной груде белья и сброшенной одежды — словно парочка спящих котят.


End file.
